From Nightmares to Dreams
by AngelusDeNux
Summary: Comfort from someone he never suspected. PirikaRen
1. Chapter 1:Homebound

Shaman King

From Nightmares to Dreams

Ren/Pirika

Summary: Pirika arrives a day early to surprise visit her friends and brother when the day after they think they're going to pick her up. But when she arrives she must help Ren from a nightmare of the past. Bason is promised not to tell a soul that she had helped him. But when he hints that Ren may have been helped by a girl, he sets out on a way to find out who is it. But what he doesn't know is Pirika whom he thinks had arrived the next morning had helped him, and so some weird situations occur between the Chinese shaman and Anna and Tomao. Will Ren finally figure out who mystery girl is?

Just a Ren and Pirika story I was thinking about. Oh yeah, I don't own Shaman King.

Chapter 1: Homecoming

Pirika couldn't help but smile to herself as she looked out the window of the taxi. It was good to finally come back and see everyone again. As the driver pulled past the cemetery ghostly shapes waved while sitting upon gravestones. The drivers quickly sped up, sweat spilling from his forehead and wide eyes gawking in the rearview mirror.

She was almost there! The surprise visit would have everyone stunned in the morning. She could just see the open-mouthed expression on Horo-kun's face! She was so giddy, it was so unlike her. Ever since she had left her brother to continue her photography studying, she had become anti-social and withdrawn. And now that it was summer, she planned to truly relax!

She couldn't wait to see everyone. From Tomao, her best friend, and laidback Yoh, the strict yet loyal Anna, Chocolove, who always found a way to make her laugh. Her thoughts became more jumbled as she became more and more excited.

The Ainu had been so caught up in her thoughts that she had almost missed the growl as the taxi driver pulled to a stop. Suppressing a shriek, she eagerly crawled out of the car, staring wide-eyed at the house she had come to call her 2nd home.

It looked exactly the same as before she left. Not a thing was missing if she remembered correctly. The broom lay beside the door, and the shutters still creaked in the wind. The moonlight seemed to be a spotlight, shining right above it. It looked so beautiful and serene; she grabbed the camera she had come to love from her pocket and snapped a picture of the house wordlessly.

With agrateful grin, she paid the taxi-driver his money and grabbed her two suitcases. The driver had tried talking to her all throughout the trip and only succeeded in getting her to glance at him. He quickly drove away as soon as she closed the door, anxious to return to his family, leaving Pirika to sit on a suitcase in front of the house. Cocking her head to one side, she glanced quizzically at it, a small frown on her face.

She couldn't help but begin to worry. _What if they've changed? _The frown deepened. _What if I've changed?_ Furiously she shook her head and gave a grimace of determination. She could do this. She was Pirika Usui, sister of Horo-Horo, his own personal trainer and a great photographer. She hung her head. That didn't account for much. Horo-Horo was a pig and how did pictures help save the world?

Biting her lip, she rose and dragged her bags to the front step. Her fear and anticipation of entering mixed together and she felt like a nervous wreck. Taking a deep breath, she slid open the door and walked inside.

Streamers were strewn across the walls and ceiling, balloons were tied on chairs. A sign hung haphazardly on the stairs written in marker, colored pencil, crayon, and what appeared to be white out. On the bright blue sheet of construction paper was scrawled "Welcome Back Pirika!" Along the edges of the paper were the signatures of all her friends, from Anna's small, inky signature to Chocolove's little jokes scribbled in. She giggled as she looked at them and immediately covered her mouth, looking up the stairs hesitantly. No sound was heard and she let out the breath she was holding, relief flooding through her.

Tiptoeing up the stairs, avoiding the sixth step since it squeaked, she carried her bags as softly as possible to the 2nd floor. Treading carefully, she past the doorways of her friends and smiled as she passed what she remembered was her brother's room.

She stopped. Her room. Her room. The room she had thought she would never see again, the room she knew had probably changed since then. She had left behind most of her books, her paintings and photographs, and her childhood journal she had started when Horo-Horo joined the Shaman King tournament. _It's probably changed by now…The room only takes up space. My stuff is probably in storage and is now a guest room. I guess its better this way since I'll only be here for the summer._

She put down her bags and opened the front pocket of her satchel. Reaching her hand in it, she retrieved the photo she had taken before she had left.

_"Why do you need to take a picture of your own room? It's not like you'll be gone forever."_

_"I don't know when I'll get back Oni-san, and you all will probably move my stuff around or something. Don't worry about it." She sighed and brushed some of the stray tears from her eyes._

_"Pirika, it'll be exactly the way you leave it, I promise."_

_She smiled, and playfully threw a pillow at his head._

_"With my luck, all your dirty dishes will be hidden in here."_

She looked at the picture and smiled. Horo-Horo waved gaily at her from atop the purple bed, and from the windows sunlight streamed into the room. _That's it. I can't take it anymore. I gotta go into my room…_Screwing her eyes shut, she grabbed the door and slid it open. She opened her eyes.

The picture fell to the floor. She stared open-mouthed at the scene before her. It was exactly the same! From the lilac-colored blanket to the teddy bears on the shelves, it was just as she left it. He had kept his promise entirely, and she felt like she could burst form joy. Pirika could barely contain her glee and she jumped on the bed, forgetting to remain silent and laughing gaily.

Yoh took off his headphones. The Hawaiian music blared even louder and he looked to the door. Someone was laughing. And it sounded like Pirika.

She stifled her laughter immediately. Looking around, she smiled once she heard that no one was coming. _That was a close one._ Uneasily she looked at the time. 12:52. Time to go to sleep and await the trick. She buried her face into the pillow and sighed. Horo-Horo really did keep his promise about keeping things the same. The perfume she always sprayed onto the pillow wafted into her nose. Sleep was calling her. The Falling Rain scent was lulling her to sleep. Pirika yawned and snuggled closer to her pillow.

"Lady Pirika?"

Her eyes flashed wide open. Looking up, Bason hovered above her head. Angrily she sat up and put a finger over her mouth.

'Sshhhhh!"

Immediately the spirit shut his open mouth and gave her a blank look. She rolled her eyes and groaned. _Great, so much for a surprise visit._ Bason floated over to her, his look one of a relief.

"Please, Master Ren is in great need! His nightmares have started up again and I can't wake him up!"

He was greeted with a surprised stare.

"I've already tried to shake him awake and….my hands went through him. I dare not yell or everyone else shall be angered." He gave her a second glance and then it seemed a light went off in his mind. "And why are you here?"

Pirika gave him a glare. Uneasily, he shifted to and fro, giving Pirika worried looks. With a defeated sigh, she got out of her bed and hastily threw on her blue slippers. Bason continued to flutter around the room, his concern still set on his face. Pirika opened the door and, throwing a pillow at Bason, got his attention. He flew over and whispered to her softly.

"His room is at the other side of the hallway. I'll guard the door so that nobody will enter."

"Like you can do anything."

"……"

Once again rolling her eyebrows, Pirika tiptoed quietly down the hallway. Bason trailed behind her, edging her onward with unhappy eyes. As she passed each room, she could tell automatically who slept in each one by the sounds of them dreaming.

"Pick up that towel, too while you're…"

"….Tomao's food is delicious-snore"

soothing music

"The hair gel, you idiot, pass me the hair gel!"

"-and I said, Chocolovely!"

Pirika smiled, putting each person's face in her mind. Anna, Horo, Yoh, Ryu, Chocolove…. She stopped in front of the last doorway and heard a moan from within. She gave Bason a questioning look and he gave a simple nod. Shrugging her shoulders, she pushed open the door and walked inside.

"Stop!"

Pirika froze. Looking around, she saw weapons of all sorts placed on the walls, sharp and deadly.Everything was in shadow. The window was drawn closed, and theroom wasaneat adn tidy.But she saw no one. Squinting into the dark room, she saw a figure on the bed, the sheets wrapped around him disorderly.

Closing the door behind her, she walked further into the room and nearer to the figure. Moans and whispered curses rang clearly through her ears and she finally could make out that it was indeed Ren.

His hair framed his face and sweat trickled down his neck. His lips mouthed out words that she couldn't hear. The pillow had fallen to the floor and all his sheets were in disarray. She blushed immediately. He only wore a pair of shorts and his slim frameappeared apale outline in the shadows.But then he seemed to find his voice again and began to cry out.

"Please stop!"

_He continued to run, his grip tightening on his sisters hand. Jun was dragging him along, not listening to his pleas for rest._

_"Damn it Ren, why did you break the tiger statue?"_

_He stubbornly refused to talk but continued to trail behind her, his wrist aching from Jun's steely grasp. In his other hand the golden paw of the figurine he broke prickled his skin._

_"Stop please!"_

_Jun ignored the pleas of her younger brother and sped up, passing hallways upon hallways and doorways upon doorways. Their pants sounded like a whole heard of dogs had invaded the mansion but still they hurried on, never stopping._

_Ren gave a frightened look toward his thirteen-year-old sister. She didn't even glance at him. Instead she slowed to a stop and hurriedly opened what appeared to be a closet. She forced Ren inside and slammed the door behind her, locking it. Uneasily, they cuddled close together beneath a fur coat and stared at the door._

Ren began to shiver, not from cold, but from fear. Pirika could take it no longer. She rushed to his bedside and began to cover him in the blankets, neatly and softly. Instantly he gripped the sheets so hard and so quickly that his knuckles turned white. His eyes opened but they appeared not to see her, just stared at the ceiling, his muttering increasing in volume.

_"What'll he do to us?"_

_His sister remained silent. He yanked at her bright green hair half-heartedly. _

_"What'll he do when he finds us?"_

_She looked down at him unhappily._

_"I don't know…"_

_He looked down at his shoes, twiddling the paw in his hands fearfully. It was all it's fault. He hadn't meant to break it. He had accidentally broken it. Accidentally. And was found trying to put it back together by Jun, who had whacked him over the head and dragged him out of there._

_"He won't hurt you."_

_Ren looked up at her, fear hollowed into his golden eyes._

_"Why wouldn't he-"_

_BAM_

_A fist beat down heavily at the door. The siblings heard the handle shaken once, and then a sigh. A jingle of keys was heard after._

_Jun looked from the door, to her brother, to the golden paw. Ren shivered against her, his whimpers finally helping her make her choice. Just as the door opened, she snatched the figurine's paw from her brother's fist and into her own. The figure entered the room, a grimace on his face._

_"...Daughter, I am quite disappointed with you. Cowering behind your brother? I would have expected better."_

_Jun stood up slowly, her eyes downward. Ren jumped up beside her and began to protest._

_"No, she did-"_

_SLAP_

_Ren was sent sprawling backwards straight into the coat rack, jackets and coats falling down upon him like large bats. His scream was cut short as his head slammed into the wall. Jun cried out as blood fell from a gash in his forehead. Before she could take a step backward to help her brother, her father reached forward and held her up by the back of her kimono. Struggling uselessly, Jun finally fell still, tears springing forth from her eyes. She clutched the paw in her small fist so hard blood began to trickle down to the floor, the jagged part where it broke cutting against her skin._

_"Jun, no!"_

_Ren ran forth, the tears from his eyes mingling with the blood from his wound. He wrapped his arms around his father's leg, his pleas falling deaf. Without even a look at his son, he kicked him against the wall. Ren lay on the ground, almost unconscious._

_He looked up once. Once. And saw his sister's violet, wild eyes meet his own golden eyes. And then, without a sound, she was carried away by they're father…leaving Ren to weep in the shadows._

Pirika sat beside him, holding his hands. She didn't know what was happening. He was muttering nonstop, and he began to thrash around in his sleep. His golden eyes were dim and shadows hung underneath his eyes. Finally she could take no longer his angry cusses and as his body shook more so, she held him down.

"Damn it Tao, stop!"

She held him in her arms, cradling his body with her own and began to hum, softly into his ear. Tears sprang forth from the Chinese Shaman's eyes and he began to sob, his cries racking his body and making him lurch forward even more. Pirika held him tight to her, not caring how very close she was to her first crush. Instead all her attention was focused on making him sleep, making him better.

"Jun…"

Soon his sobs became no more, and his breath slowed back to normal. She gently wiped the tears from his eyes, her finger brushing against his smooth skin, and she saw them closed, lulled back to sleep by her mild rocking. Pirika looked down at him and couldn't help but begin to think of him as looking…cute when he slept.

_I guess I'm not the only one who's changed._

He nestled his spiky hair into her chest and gave a sigh of content. Blushing violently, Pirika shifted and put the pillow beneath him, blue eyes filled with embarrassment.

Leaning over him, she gave a smile. He no longer looked the cocky, cold-hearted shaman she had known as a child. He looked like a soft, gentle being. Looking back at the door in caution, and seeing no one, she finally leaned over Ren and gave him a quickkiss on the cheek.

Finally she stood up, a faint blush now upon her face. With a sigh of her own, she walked out of the room and met an anxious spirit outside.

"Is Master Ren?..."

"Perfectly fine."

Bason let out the breath he was holding and gave her a grateful look. But before he disappeared through Ren's door, Pirika stopped him.

"Bason?"

"…yes?"

"Don't tell anyone I'm here tomorrow. And don't tell Ren…"

"Upon my honor."

Pirika now had the grateful smile. Turning to go back to her room, she said softly, "Good night."

**Yup, that chapter's finished. :D I can't wait to submit the next chapter, but I would like a couple of reviews first before I do it. The only thing I have a problem with is Bason's personality. " I can't quite get it right.**


	2. Chapter 2: Wishes

Chapter 2: Looking for Answers

Yoh had been the first down the stairs, followed by Horo-Horo. Through the crack in the door, Pirika could see that he was jumping all around, all smiles. Pirika put her ear to the door, hoping she could hear what they were saying to each other.

"Can you believe it? She's coming today!"

Yoh stopped walking down the stairs and turned to the excited brother.

"What if she brings a boyfriend?"

Suddenly a look of horror came upon her brother's face. At that, he grabbed Yoh by the callor of his shirt and began to speak in a high, nervous voice.

"She wouldn't do that. She wouldn't, would she Yoh?"  
Yoh just laughed and pushed Horo off him, grinning teasingly.

"I was only joking. She knows how you are about boys."

Horo began his pacing again, knocking on everyone's doors.

"Get up! We're going to pick up Pirika after breakfast!"

Groaning, people got out of bed and trudged down the stairs. Anna easily hand slapped Horo across the face before dignifying walking down the steps. Horo-Horo tramped loudly across the hallway to Ren's room, and witha fist, beat the door until Bason swirled through it.

"Master Ren is sleeping. He says he will meet Lady Pirika when she arrives back at the house."

Horo glared at the spirit for a moment, and then with a huff scrambled down the steps after the others. And that's how Pirika found herself know, creeping down the stairs and trying to remain as unseen as possible. Finally she reached the floor and behind the couch andcould see a little into the kitchen.

Everyone was there, with the exception of Ren, all eating breakfast. Tomao was wearing a white chef hat and Horo was just stuffing most of the food down his throat. Yoh was snoozing in his chair while Anna directed Chocolove and Manta on how to hang up some of the white streamers around the kitchen. Ryu was combing his hair, begging his spirit to tell him how he looked. They were so loud; she could hear every word they said.

"She's **chomp** arriving at the **slurp** airport in ten **slush** minutes so hurry up and **munch** eat." Between mouthfuls, her brother spoke happily.

"I can't wait till she gets here, I've missed her." Tomao said, balancing trays of food and handing them to Horo.

"Well compared to all you dead beats, she has a sense of humor."

"Who are you calling a deadbeat? Ryu doesn't take kindly to insults."

"Says the guy who has hair the size of French bread!"

Now was her chance. As everyone was watching Ryu and Chocolove argue, Chocolove armed with a pair of scissors, she could do it.

"SURPRISE!"

All heads turned to stare. A blank look was mirrored on everyone's faces when suddenly a gasp broke out from among them.

"PIRIKA!"

Horo dropped his plate of food and jumped up to hug her, laughing.

"What are you doing here?"

Everyone grouped around her, like moths drawn to flames. The joy couldn't help spreading, and Pirika almost caught a glimpse of a small smile on Anna's lips. Tomao was hugging her as well, blushing and giggling. Chocolove was earnestly trying to push Horo out of the way along with a huge list of jokes. Manta was caught in the tumble, lost between the sea of legs and hiding under the table. Ryu, his hair filled with streamers, nodded his head in what he hoped was a cool greeting. But then he had to ruin it by wiping the boatload of tears from his eyes.

"SHUT UP!"

All turned to look at Anna, and remained silent.

"So Pirika, how did you get here?"

She directed her eyes to Pirika, ignoring everyone else in the room as if they weren't even there.

"Early flight. It's so nice to see all of you again!"

Anna reached under the table and pulled out Manta, then whispered something in his ear. Like a little windup soldier boy, he left the room to do as he was bid, a peeved look on his face. As he reentered the room, a huge cake balanced uneasily on his head.

"Youguysarethebest!" Pirika couldn't even breath from all the pent up emotion inside her.

The others cleared thedishes and placed the cake in front of Pirika, now sitting down at the head of the table. Horo turned out the lights and then sat right beside Pirika. The candles were little without much of a fuss, if you consider Ryu's head of hair getting on fire a fuss, I apologize. But as Pirika looked around at the faces of all her friends, smiling and singing to her in broken notes and offbeat voices, she knew that it wasn't all her friends there. Ren, the boy who had always ignored her as hard as she persisted, wasn't there at all. And even though she loved each and every one of the people right in front of her, she just couldn't feel a sense of loss reach inside her.

"Make a wish already, Pirika!"

She closed her eyes and thought for a second.

_I wish **AN: You'll find out later.**_

Pirika blew out the candles, all sixteen of them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ren awoke, his eyes flashing like a cat's in the darkness. Groggily, unlike his usual self, he yawned and stretched. But then he stiffened. Something wasn't right.

The sheets were wrapped securely around him. His pillow remained on it's proper place, underneath his head. And unlike his usual time of waking up, his alarm clock read 11:03 instead of 6:00. He had missed his morning practices and that Ainu's sister had probably already arrived from the airport.

"Bason!"

His spirit arrived, floating nervously through the door. Ren could obviosly see that Bason had wanted him to rest longer.

"What happened? I suggest that you tell me the truth."

Bason gulped. For one thing, his master wasn't straight out yelling at him. The calm before the storm.

"Do you know what time it is?"

Bason didn't need to look at the clock.

"I've missed morning practices and I'd just like to know, if you don'tmind sharing, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG HERE!"

Bason fluttered around agitatedly, unsure of what to do. Honor or servitude. Servitude or honor-

"Dammit answer me!"  
His young master glared at him, standing out of bed with fists clenched.

"Your nightmares, master."

He was glaring daggers at him. He wished he had made something up.

"What about them?"

"Your uneasy sleep seemed to have, woken up one of the females from their sleep." Alright, he wouldn't tell the whole truth. Or he'd be stuck in a thimble jar for eternity.

"And pray tell who was the wench that entered my room?"  
Bason remained silent. Honor or servitude. Servitude or honor.

"BASON!"  
"...I swore not to tell."

All was quiet for a moment, before Ren got up and moved directly in front of Bason.

"Are you telling me you won't help your own Mas-friend?"

Ren was trying tocontain his anger again, trying to stop from sticking his spirit in a thimble jar for eternity.

Head bowed, Bason shook his head.

"Then I guess I'll find out myself."

**Yeah, a little boring, but it'll get better. The next chapter will be when Ren actually tries to make Tomao confess. Too bad it wasn't her. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
